CIA Director
The Director of Central Intelligence (referred to colloquially as the DCI, CIA Director, or simply Mr. Director) was the head of the CIA during the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater. Biography The DCI sanctioned the Virtuous Mission in August 1964, allowing for the FOX unit to rescue defecting Soviet rocket scientist Nikolai Sokolov, despite his distaste for Major Zero's newly formed group.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). This is revealed in a radio conversation with Major Zero during the Virtuous Mission. During the follow-up mission Operation Snake Eater, the DCI used the opportunity to secure the Philosophers' Legacy for himself with the intention of reviving the American Philosophers.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=394Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). DCI: I'm aware of that. I'm heading for the shelter as soon as I can. But I can't leave these documents here. // Ocelot: Documents? Related to the Philosophers? // DCI: Yes. A list of members, along with data, locations of portions of the Legacy stashed around the world. So long as we have these - even if the United States does perish in an atomic storm - the Philosophers will be born again.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Ocelot: Yes, it's me. The Boss has accomplished her mission. The Philosopher's Legacy is now safely with us... in America's hands. With this money... yes, the Philosophers can finally be revived. After Naked Snake was awarded the "Big Boss" codename by President Lyndon B. Johnson following the success of Operation Snake Eater, the DCI attempted to shake Snake's hand. Snake intentionally ignored the gesture and departed, upset by the truth behind the operation. Immediately after this insult, a senior DOD Official spoke with the DCI about the possibility of creating an infiltration unit like FOX within the Army to handle their top-secret sneaking missions. The DCI later received a call from ADAM about the outcome of the mission, along with Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin's blueprints that he had acquired. Their conversation revealed that the DCI had only acquired half of the Legacy. It was assumed that the KGB (the Russian Philosophers) possessed the other half. In 1970, the DCI instigated the San Hieronymo Incident by ordering the FOX unit (under Gene's command) to "steal" their top secret weapon from a convoy and pretend to defect to the Soviet Union. By handing over Metal Gear to the Red Army, the Cold War would be prolonged, thus maintaining the CIA's power and influence.Gene explains this to Naked Snake, after the latter was captured and tortured by Cunningham in the guest house. When he believed the missile was heading towards America, based on trajectory data supplied by Major Zero,Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Ocelot: When the DCI saw the trajectory data you supplied and found out that he was the target of the strike, he brought the Philosophers' documents right to me. he, along with two bodyguards, retreated to an underground bunker where he was confronted by Ocelot (ADAM), who had managed to sneak down to the bunker easily due to the FOX unit not being around.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Ocelot: Impressive. I never imagined they'd have a facility like this right underneath the CIA. Back when FOX was around, I wouldn't have been able to sneak down here. I've been sent to meet you, Mr. Director. After revealing that he had "documents" on the Philosophers, which included the identities of the Philosophers' members, in the event of a nuclear aftermath, Ocelot killed the two bodyguards and the DCI after the events on San Hieronymo, although not before declaring that he intends to end the Philosophers and create "a world that she envisioned." Ocelot staged the death of the DCI to appear as a suicide, allegedly because he felt responsible for the top secret weapon's theft and launch.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Ocelot: Yes, the DCI's death should pass as suicide. They'll claim he did it because he felt responsible for the theft of Metal Gear. We can look forward for a major shakeup on the seventh floor of Langley shortly. After death As a direct consequence of the CIA Director's death and the official ruling of the cause, the CIA Headquarters at Langley experienced a major shakeup on its seventh floor. Big Boss would later reference his refusal to shake the CIA Director's hand, in order to prove his identity to the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs in 1974, both having been present at the award ceremony following Operation Snake Eater. Behind the scenes The CIA Director first appears in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, voiced in English by Paul Collins. However, he has no actual dialogue in the game, only making a minor sound of disgust after Naked Snake refuses to shake his hand. The DCI is modeled after the real life Cold War era director John McCone, but isn't directly named. The historical McCone died in 1991 of cardiac arrest. Likewise, in the director's commentary for Metal Gear Solid 3, Hideo Kojima confirmed that he was intended to be McCone.http://www.tentenpro.com/muni_shinobu/mgs3/commentary7.html In addition, the post-credits scene for the game strongly implied that the CIA Director was the founder of the Patriots, which were intended to be a rebranding of the American Philosophers, although later story developments revealed otherwise. The CIA Director was originally intended to have given Naked Snake the Distinguished Service Cross and the Big Boss codename, following Operation Snake Eater, though this was changed to President Johnson in the final version. The DCI stars in Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence's Secret Theater, more specifically in the film Payback where he humiliates Snake by defeating him with CQC. He did this out of revenge for Snake not shaking his hand in the aftermath of Operation Snake Eater. He then makes another attempt to shake Snake's hand which the latter accepts. After shaking hands, they end up dancing and kissing. In the end, the title of the film changes to "Metal Gear Stupid." The DCI later appears in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, voiced by Jesse Corti. He was suspected to be the "deviously cunning strategist" that Gene alludes to, since he was originally intended to have been responsible for planning Operation Snake Eater in Metal Gear Solid 3, which was supported by Ocelot's statements shortly before executing him.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). DCI: What the hell are you doing?! You're not planning to betray the Philosophers, are you? // Ocelot: Betray? No, I'm not going to betray them. I'm going to end them! Then we'll take back what you stole from us. We will carry on the spirit of the true patriot. However, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker later revealed Hot Coldman to be the mastermind behind Operation Snake Eater. According to the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, the DCI had apparently informed the U.S. Government that they had failed to retrieve the Philosophers' Legacy, following Operation Snake Eater, but had actually kept it for himself instead. There's a slight difference in the scene where Ocelot shoots the DCI in Portable Ops between the hard copy version and the digital download version. In the former, there's a gunshot, only for a clicking sound that indicates that Ocelot was reloading. In the digital download version, the clicking sound is heard first, then the gunshot.https://twitter.com/HEITAIs/status/1088040297177600003 Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' * Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence (Secret Theater; non-canon) *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (flashbacks) *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' (mentioned) See also * The Philosophers * DOD Official * Naked Snake * Ocelot * Hot Coldman Notes and references Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MPO Characters Category:Politicians Category:Male Category:Americans